The Land of Lightheart
by eagleflyer1
Summary: A girl discovers a strange new land full of unicorns and other magical creatures. But here's the catch-it's all underwater!
1. Chapter 1: Getting to Flordia

"Ready to go?" Called mom from downstairs. Closing my book, I yelled back,

"Yes, mom." Hoisting my bag onto my back, I hurried down the long stair case to our bright blue minivan. As soon as Dad had lifted the heavy bag into the trunk, I sat down in the captain's seat and took out my book.

"Hey, I wanted to sit there!" complained my eight year old brother Ted.

"I got here first." I insisted in reply, trying to concentrate on my book.

"That's not fair!" wailed Ted.

"OK, fine!" I replied angrily. I moved to the back seat, and re-opened my book. Dad entered the driver's side of the car, and mom entered the passenger's side. As Dad began to back up the drive-way, Mom announced,

"And we're off!" Everyone cheered, we were going to Florida!

"Elizabeth, I didn't hear you!" Mom called back joyfully,

"Ya, I'm so excited." I mumbled.

"You're reading, aren't you?"

"Yep."

What's the book?"

I groaned. All I wanted to do was read! "Into the Land of the Unicornsby Bruce Coville."

Finally, Mom stopped asking questions. We continued driving, and I continued reading about the wonderful land of Luster.

"We're here!" Dad announced. I finally put my book down, and looked around. In front of us was a small white condo, surrounded by pure white beach sand that gleamed as the sun beat down upon it. Everyone climbed out of the van, and hurried into the condo. Inside, the walls were painted a light coral blue. _Very relaxing. _I thought. Running upstairs, I hurried to pick out my room. The first room I entered was the one. I knew it. The purple walls, the small but comfy window seat, and the small twin bed. Above the bed was what I loved most though, a painting of the ocean during a furious storm. The foam of the waves looked so real, I could almost feel it beating against my fingers. As I looked closely, something I saw surprised me. In the foam, you could distinctly pick out the figures of many unicorns. It was perfect! I threw my book onto the bed and hurried outside to get the rest of my stuff. _This vacation is going to be fun,_ I told myself. _Very fun._


	2. Chapter 2: The Painting

The next day was full of surfing, swimming, and sunbathing. I was enjoying myself so much, I almost forgot about the land of Luster. But that night, as I changed out of my damp purple bikini, I looked at the painting again. I still couldn't believe how realistic it was! Pulling on my sheep pajamas, I climbed onto the bed and continued staring at the painting. It seemed like the unicorns were leaping about and playing in the sea foam, it looked like they were having fun, despite the dangerous gale going on around then. I reached out my hand and brushed the lightly stained wood of the picture. Quickly, I surveyed my surroundings to make sure no one was watching. Seeing that no one was nearby, I reached out my hand and delicately brushed the painting. I pulled back, startled as the painting gave way underneath my fingers. What had happened? I took a deep breath and put my hand out in front of me. Carefully, I watched as my hand went through the painting. _This is really weird. _I thought to myself. I knew I shouldn't go through, it was too dangerous. _But what could happen?_ I told myself, _it's only a painting. _Slowly, I stuck my hand in again and let my arm, elbow, then shoulder follow it. When the painting reached my neck, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then, I plunged my head into the ocean painting.

When I dared to open my eyes again, what I saw amazed me. All around me was a forest of coral; coral of colors I hadn't realized existed. Turning around, I saw…more coral. Where was my way back home? Panicking, I hurried forward to find someone, something that could help me. I paused, and looked around again. All around me it was blue, ocean blue. I moved my hand, and felt water resist its movement. Holding my breath, I realized I was underwater. Very deep underwater. Scared, I realized that underwater meant no air, which meant no breathing. I put a hand to my throat and kneeled weakly on the ground, awaiting my death.


	3. Chapter 3: Lightheart

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice ask in a puzzled voice.

"Dieing." I whispered out.

"Oh. You're a human. You must be having the problem everyone has." I heard something nicker. It sounded like laughing, and my temper flared up.

"Just believe you can breath." The same voice told me. I sighed. Ok, here goes nothing. I stood up, thinking _I can breath, I can breath, I can breath! _I was shocked when I realized something, I could breath! Opening my eyes, I looked around for the voice. What I saw made me fall down all over again; in front of me was two…creatures. Creatures with flowing white manes and tails, creatures with…silvery shiny horns on their foreheads. One started towards me, slowly lifting one cloven hoof up at a time. I stood still; there was no where I could go. Slowly, the unicorn put its horn on my shoulder. I jumped as I heard the same voice in my head,

"Don't be afraid. I'm Moonbeam. I am a unicorn. You have entered the magical land of Lightheart. Come with me, I will show you where you can rest." Moonbeam left, and started walking away. Hesitantly, I followed, looking around as I walked along. Not only was there coral, but fish and long strands of emerald green seaweed. Suddenly, we came upon a small clearing. Playing in the clearing were five young unicorns. I watched as they swam higher and higher, floating and blowing bubbles as they chased each other around. I laughed as I watched one of them, the smallest, sneeze and be blown backward with the force of it. I looked forward again, and saw Moonbeam and his friend looking at me curiously. Still smiling, I hurried to catch up. They turned around, and continued walking.

We had been walking for a few more minutes when Moonbeam whirled around, a fearful look on his face. He turned and said something to his friend, who started to hurry towards me. I felt something grab my legs, and fell forward onto the soft sandy ocean bottom. I struggled to turn around and look at my attacker, but something forced my head back into the sand. Frantically, I kicked and fought back, but the creatures were too strong. Something hit my forehead, and I became still as the ocean blue of Lightheart turned black.


End file.
